For This, I Apologize
__NOEDITSECTION__ VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED ''This is a story written by Darkdragon2670 and Darkdragon2670 only. Please do not steal and please ask me before making any edits. Thank you! '' FOR THIS, I APOLOGIZE The blinding white of the sun was warm on the bird's feathers. She lifted her beak to the sky, watching the clouds for a moment, watching the sky, watching her fellow birds flying overhead. Her wings twitched and her tail flicked. But before she took off, she studied the ground. Large, stomping talons sounded. Another pair sounded, but this one came with an extra wet slapping sound that belonged to the sea dragons of Pyrrhia. The bird watched the two dragons warily. She knew perfectly well that they'd be happy to snatch her out of the air and crush her in a single bite. She eyed their sharp teeth as they snapped at each other and watched the sea dragon's thick tail lashing. They didn't seem to notice her. Deeming it safe, she spread her wings and took off into the air. Down on the ground, the two dragons argued. One of them, a SkyWing hybrid, hissed, smoke curling from her nose. The other was a SeaWing, with cobalt blue scales and orange flecks on his snout and back, like the SkyWing. His anxious pale green eyes watched her warily. "I'm sorry," he tried. "I didn't mean to. Kampe, you know I didn't!" She growled, a low grating noise in her throat. Her dark blue eyes burned angrily. "Do I?" she shot back. She stepped towards him, and the SeaWing stared down at his talons, unable to meet her fiery eyes. He raised his head, his face deathly pale. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I didn't mean to." She snarled, shredding the dead leaves under her claws. "I should kill you right now," she snapped. His eyes were sorrowful. "I really didn't mean to." "You humiliated me in front of everyone! Who do you take me for? Some silly, gullible RainWing?" If he did, his face did not show it. He bowed his head. "Of course not." Kampe didn't say anything for a long time. A breeze blew through, rustling the leaves on the trees around the two dragons. A bird song could be heard, a faraway call in a soulful melody. "You will pay," the hybrid hissed finally. "You will pay, Clownfish." The SeaWing sank underneath her glare. She flexed her talons and smirked at the look of raw fear on his face. "And when you do, it will be wonderful." "I--I'm sorry," he choked out. She cracked her tail over his head and the SeaWing yelped in pain, shielding his head with his wings, his phosphorescent stripes flashing, spelling out words that she didn't understand. "Stop your grueling," she spat. "You messed with the wrong dragon, Clownfish." Clownfish yelped again and then lashed out suddenly. His thick tail smashed into Kampe's rib cage, and she shrieked. Her tail swung around, and in that moment, Clownfish saw an opportunity to freedom. He could fly away while she was still recovering. That was a trail he didn't chance. He sank his teeth down into the vulnerable spot on Kampe's tail. The hybrid roared, blasting fire in all directions. She whipped around, pain-crazed rage in her eyes, and raked all of her claws down his face. Clownfish screamed and flared all his stripes in a sudden blitz of light. When he finally recovered, blood staining his scales red, he looked up. Kampe loomed over him, her rose gold scales glimmering in the sunlight. And just before his world went black, before he sank into a slumber where he would never wake, Kampe hissed, "For this, I apologize." Category:Content (Darkdragon2670) Category:Content (TheChaosQueen) Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Genre (Short Story) Category:Fanfictions